STH: What Lies Underneath The Skin
by GSX
Summary: Tails is found by Sonic, and Sonic is a hero so he helps her and over time they become more than just friends. Tails is a female by the way.


**STH: What Lies Underneath The Skin**

 **This is not related to STH: Dark Continent**

 **Tails is a female**

Sonic ran through Mobius and as a 15 year old that could go at the speed of sound and is an animal is pretty well known throughout the country and maybe even the world. Sonic wore a blue t-shirt with blue khaki shorts along with his beloved red and white shoes.

Sonic: Another day in Mobius, the best place ever.

Sonic then heard a very loud boom echo throughout the forest next to the city. Fortunately he knew who is behind it.

Sonic: Eggman…

As Sonic got closer and closer he noticed a naked 15 year old fox lying on the floor covered in cuts and bruises.

Sonic: Shit! What the fuck has Eggman been doing?

The girl slowly started to stir but was immobilized.

Sonic: I need to bring her to my house to help her.

Sonic ran and helped her by burying her with ice packs and bandages. Next day she woke up and covered her privates as she walked over to the table where there was clothes waiting for to put it on.

? : Who am I? Why the hell do I have two tails?  
Sonic: Sup sleeping beauty.

? : Who are you? Who am I? Where am I? What are these big lumps on my chest called? *Juggles big breast* And the last was a joke so don't answer.

Sonic: *Blushes* N-name's Sonic and yours?

? : I don't know who I am…

Sonic: *Continues to blush* Um you might want to put one your clothes.

? : What you see something you like… a lot.

Sonic: *blushes more* Come on just put on your clothes.

? : Okay.

Sonic: *Sweat drops* I'll name you okay?

? : I am okay with it.

Sonic: Okay your name will be… Tails.

Tails: Is it because I got a big ass and two tails? *Twerks in front of Sonic*

Sonic: *Face palms* Second one…

Tails: Okay! But are you sure it's not because of my big ass?

Sonic: Fine! You can say that too.

Tails: *Smiles deviously* Do you want to claim it?

Sonic: *Blushes and sweat drops* whatever…

(Play StoneBank by The Pressure) Tails wore a skin tight suit with neon orange stripes down the sides. She started to hover with spinning her tails like a helicopter blade and she had to hand it to Sonic for that idea.

Sonic: You like hovering huh?

Tails: I love it!

Sonic: By the way why were you in the forest naked?

Tails: *shrugs* I had no memory before I woke up.

Sonic: You might be an experiment?

Tails: Maybe.

Sonic: Well that doesn't matter because now we will kick Eggman's ass!

Tails: Hell yeah!

Ever since the duo has stuck together and became the best of friends and then in a flash 3 years pass.

Sonic: Well Tails another day of kicking ass huh.

Tails: Yes bro we sure kicked his ass.

Sonic: Oh shit! *looks at calendar in the room* Sis um the 'you know what season' is soon.

Tails: *Juggles her big breast* So what? I know what to do.

Sonic: Whatever you say sis as long as you don't rape anyone within those 7 days.

Tails: I like how you call me sis when we're not biologically related but you'll always be my bro.

Sonic: And you'll be my sis, anyways we should get some shut eye, you know? *yawns*

Tails: *Yawns as well* You're right… *goes to her room*

Sonic: *smirks* She does look cute when she's tired. *Enters his room and dolphin dives into bed*

Tails: I wonder what he would say if… I really like _like_ him. *eyes close*

Sonic: I wonder if she likes me. *closes eyes*

The next day they woke up sweating.

Sonic: *stumbles out of bed* HOLY SHIT!

Tails: *Rolls out of bed* WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

Sonic: Am I driven by lust or…

Tails: By love.

Sonic: Am I losing my mind? Or am I…

Tails: Really experiencing these feelings.

Sonic & Tails: WHAT DO I DO!  
Sonic: Ever since I met…

Tails: Him I've been attracted to…

Sonic: Her, was because she flirted with me all the time?

Tails: How am I going to get him?

Sonic: *drenched in sweat* What the hell went through my mind?!  
Tails: I really want him to be mine forever…

Sonic: Why is she so intoxicating?

The duo stumbled out of their rooms and accidently run into each other.

Sonic: Sorry… Oh shit…

Tails: What do you mean by shit? *looks at Sonic's lower half of body* Shit…

They both ran back into their rooms and put on their traditional clothing.

Sonic: *blushes* That was super fucking awkward.

Tails: *Blushes* Yes it was extremely awkward but it was more sexual. *Puts Sonic's face in her breast and giggles*

Sonic: *muffled* Really Tails?

Tails: Yes really. *Notices a wet spot between her legs and closes them tightly, letting go of Sonic*

Sonic: Yay! Huh? *Sniffs air but then immediately runs into his room and locks the door*

Tails: Sonic? *hears him thrashing his room* Are you okay?

Sonic: Don't get too close!

Tails: Damn it! He must he smelled the aroma… that means that the season has come.

Sonic: FUCK MY MIND! *thrashes him room more*

Tails: I can't him suffer because of some stupid aroma I make when that season comes by. *kicks down door*

Sonic: You don't get it Tails… I'll lose my mind…

Tails: Yeah but I don't want to lose you… *kisses Sonic passionately* Plus I was going to try to do it with you anyways.

Sonic: *Blushes* Really?

Tails: Yes you deserve to make me yours.

Sonic: Yeah but this isn't right because you're a sister to me.

Tails: Then incest!

Sonic: How the hell do you get these terms? That's a question that will always baffle me.

Tails: *Pins Sonic onto bed* You want to know a question that has baffled me, how many children can you make me have. *says it seductively*


End file.
